


Don't Go, Don't Stay

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Angstober [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Shattering glass, the sum reduction of their relationship.





	Don't Go, Don't Stay

She was angry enough to through her wine glass at the wall, but she held in the urge. “David. This isn’t some kind of joke.”

Dave frowned. “I know, Darling.”

“You really mean to tell me that after all the swearing that your days of sleeping around were over, you actually went out and slept with another woman?”

“Erin.”

“Do not Erin me, David. You are an ass and a pig.” She narrowed her eyes at him, giving another thought to the wine glass possibility. “Do I know this other woman?” He hesitated for a moment and she had her answer. “Agent Jareau?”

“She’s with Will.”

“You are with me!” Her voice raised. “Agent Prentiss?”

“Erin.” He pleaded. This would not end in any sort of positive way.

“The analyst…. Garcia.”

Rossi turned and began to walk away.

“Why are you leaving?!” She shrieked. “David Rossi, face me!” With that, impulse slipped and then glass was shattering against the wall inches past his head, making him freeze. “Face me!”

Slowly, Dave turned back to her.

“Explain to me the justification in your mind that happened before you screwed a subordinate.”

“I point out there that I am your subordinate.”

“David.” She warned.

“Erin.” He sighed. “I can’t. She was in pain and sought me out for simple comfort and… And simple comfort moved to something else and…” He raised his hands. “And I’m sorry. I’m sorry to you. To her.” He glanced at the glass on the floor. “I-”

“Turn back round, David, and keep walking and do not come back. You are not welcome in my presence ever again.”

Dave nodded before turning and heading for the door. “Erin. I am sorry.” He winced as her only reply crashed into the wall by the door and shattered.


End file.
